


Gordiaanse Knoop

by Tsavorit



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsavorit/pseuds/Tsavorit
Summary: Saya mencintaimu, hanya saja perasaan kita terlalu rumit untuk menjadi.





	1. Describe Jisung

Jika saya ditanya untuk mendeskripsikan Jisung, maka yang terlintas pertama kali adalah ramah. Dia benar-benar ramah kepada siapa saja dan saya terpesona karena hal itu. Anggap saja saya terlalu berlebihan, tetapi lelaki sopan yang selama ini saya kenal hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari. 

"Muka lo kusut banget dah," suara itu membuat saya terlonjak. Apalagi Jisung yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di depan saya dan meletakkan tangkai bunga mawar merah dan pink di meja. Saya mendengar dia memesan makanan dan saya tahu pasti dia akan memesan gado-gado dengan 10 cabe rawit. Lalu dia menatap saya, "kenapa lo? Lagi PMS?" 

"Enggaklah," jawab saya cepat. 

"Ya kali aja kan. Cuma kalau iya gawat sih, gue gak bawa permen buat nenangin cewek PMS." 

Entah kenapa, di antara semua topik yang bisa Jisung angkat dia selalu menanyakan hal itu. Hanya karena wajah saya terlihat tidak bersahabat atau tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. 

"Bunganya buat apa?" aneh rasanya saya yang memulai konversasi terlebih dahulu, tapi dia hanya tersenyum. 

"Buat cewek gue," dia terlihat bahagia, tapi hati saya tidak. Namun, saya hanya bisa mengangguk paham dan Jisung berkata, "tepatnya sih mau gue keringin dulu dan jadiin kayak pembatas buku. Biar dia semangat aja pas baca buku." 

Gado-gado pesanan Jisung datang bertepatan dengan pesanan indomie goreng saya. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat makanan milik saya. 

"Lo itu ya, makan indomie terus. Pasti telurnya setengah matang tanpa garam kan?" 

"Ya gapapa," dan berharap Jisung tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang saya makan. 

Karena saya tidak mau jatuh lebih dalam lagi dalam pesonanya. Karena saya harus tahu batasan, dia sudah ada yang memiliki.


	2. Love at the First 30 Minutes

Saya bukan penganut paham cinta pada pandangan pertama. Terlalu surealis bagi saya, karena tidak mungkin perasaan terbentuk semudah itu. Kalau pun ada, hanya kekaguman dan bukan cinta. Karena bagi saya, manusia adalah mahluk visual dan jika dibilang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, maka saya yakin 99% karena visualnya. 

"Sumpah, lo gak kayak cewek pada umumnya," kekeh Jisung suatu sore di ruang fotografi. Dia tadi bertanya tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama pada saya yang tengah memeriksa hasil bidikan saya minggu ini. "Jadi ... lo bukan tim jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?" 

"Saya tim jatuh cinta pada tiga puluh menit pertama mengobrol." 

"Wow?" saya menoleh dan ada binar keterkejutan. Lalu sinar matahari sore yang menyoroti bagian belakang Jisung membuat saya hanya bisa menghela napas. 

Karena dia tampak surealis, sekaligus penegas jika saya tidak bisa mendekatinya lebih dari seorang teman. 

 _Dia sudah punya pacar, ingatlah hal itu._  

"Jadi kenapa harus setengah jam?" pertanyaan Jisung membuat lamunan saya buyar. 

"Hah?" 

Dia tertawa pelan dan menoyor pelan kepala saya. "Lo itu ye, kebiasaan bener bengong kalau lagi ditanyain." 

"Ya maaf." 

"Jadi kenapa?" 

"Kenapa apanya?" 

"Lo menetapkan setengah jam sebagai waktumu jatuh cinta. Kenapa?" 

Saya hanya bisa menghela napas. Karena menjelaskan hal ini berulang kali membuat saya lelah dan kemungkinan dicemooh cukup tinggi. Saya berharap Jisung kali ini seperti biasanya, akan bilang tidak apa-apa untuk tidak menjawab jika melihat saya terasa berat untuk mengatakannya.  Hanya saja, yang saya lihat sekarang adalah mata penuh harap. 

"Eum ... jadi...," saya memutus kontak mata dengan Jisung, karena ada debaran yang tidak teratur. Pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan kamera dan melanjutkan perkataan yang terpotong tadi, "saya merasa cowok itu menarik atau tidak saat diajak mengobrol. Kalau dalam rentang tiga puluh menit bisa membuat saya terus berbicara, mungkin saya bisa jatuh cinta padanya." 

"Jadi lo pernah kepikiran jatuh cinta sama gue dong?" sesaat saya lupa cara bernapas dan kamera di tangan saya hampir jatuh. "Eh maksud gue... kan waktu pertama ketemu kita ngobrol tiga jam tanpa putus." 

"Tapi kamu udah punya pacar," saya memaksakan senyum dan sisa sore itu, dihabiskan dalam diam. 

_Benar Jisung, saya jatuh cinta padamu tiga puluh menit pertama setelah obrolan di hari itu. Namun, satu jam setelahnya, kamu pun mematahkan hati saya._


End file.
